benedictseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Sky
The first book in the Benedict Series. It focuses on Sky Bright and Zed Benedict meeting each other and coming to terms Synopsis "You have half our gifts, I have the other..." Sky has a secret past. Having buried the truth of her traumatic childhood deep inside, she's something of a mystery, even to herself. Starting a new school, she catches her first glimpse of Zed. He stalks the corridors, a god-like creature amoung mortals. Sky is dumbfounded when he seems drawn to her, but there's more to Zed - and to Sky - than she realizes. Plot Sky Bright moves to Wrickenridge, located in the Rocky Mountains, in the USA when her artistic parents, Sally and Simon Bright take up a job offer at the local arts centre. She goes to the local high school, where she becomes friends with Tina Monterey, Nelson (Hoffman) and Zoe. She first meets Zed Benedict at music practise, and impresses the teacher Mr Keneally, with the range of instruments she plays - piano, guitar and saxophone. She goes white water rafting, but nearly drowns because of Zed's actions. The next day, she confronts Zed in the car park and they get into an argument and Sky's opinion of him is decided, she thinks Zed is an "arrogant pain-in-the-backside with a permanent sneer". In the soccer (football) match, Sky captains one team as goal keeper whilst Zed captains the other. Unfortunately Sky's team loses 25-1, but Sky saves Zed's penalty, after he telepathically tells her to "Dive to your left." When she asks him if he helped her, he ignores her, so Sky sarcastically thanks him in her head and Zed is left shocked upon hearing her telepathically. After a baseball match, Sky goes to the grocery store and walks back home. Zed frightens her by running up to her and offers to walk home. He confronts her about being a savant and his soulfinder, but Sky is confused and rebuffs his advances, slamming the door on him. She is unable to sleep after what happened, but she feels that she isn't alone - only to open the curtains to find herself face to face with Zed. He had climbed the apple tree near her window and was sitting on its branch. He tries to convince her to let him in or at least talk to him, and telepathically talks to her in her head. Scared and confused, Sky tells him what she thinks of him and he leaves. Suddenly Sky keeps meeting Zed at school, and one Saturday morning, he knocks on her door with a big bunch of flowers and invites himself in. They talk about things they have in common like music, and he apologises to her for being rude. At school, he offers her a lift home on his motorbike and they go up a hill to admire the view. They discuss savants, telepathy and soulfinders, and finally he asks her out on a 'proper' date. Sally decides to take Sky on a shopping trip for the formal opening of the Arts Centre, where Sky's parents work. The Benedict family turn up to the event too, including all the brothers, and Zed introduces Sky to his parents, Saul and Karla. But Karla scares her by looking too far into Sky's past, and he takes her home but waits outside her house till her parents come home. In October, Zed invites Sky to his house and they take a walk up the mountain to his favourite place where they make snow angels. Suddenly, someone takes a shot at them and Zed tackles Sky to the ground, giving her a black eye. They make their way back to the house but Zed's dad, Saul, and brother, Xav, lose the shooters. Zed takes Sky back to her parents at the Arts Centre, where Simon grounds her becuase he gets overprotective. Victor, the third eldest Benedict brother, who works for the FBI with Agent Anya Kowalski, they question Sky over what happened and tell the Brights that the Benedict family are part of a witness protection programme. Sky gets a lift home with Tina but Tina's car breaks down and they stop off at the Wrickenridge garage. Sky calles Sally to tell her that she'll walk home and crosses the busy intersection but Sally says she'll come pick her up as she doesn't want her out after dark. As she goes to cross the road, a man comes up and says she dropped a red purse. Sky opens it and there is a photo of her, bemused she protests that it isn't hers. The man prods her with a gun and demands that she gets in a black unmarked SUV. Sky mentally warns Zed that she has been captured but a Savant called O'Hallorean who works with the Kellys (the Savant family who ordered her kidnapping) blocks them out before Sky can tell them what has happened. Sky is taken to Las Vegas where she stays the night in a post hotel suite, she tries all night to create a 'bridge' between Zed and herself so that they can communicate telepathically. Exhaustd after the mental exertion, she falls asleep. She is woken by Gator (?) who brings her breakfast, afterwards he takes her to see the Kelly family. The Kelly family reveal that they are Savants and brainwash Sky into believing that she was kidnapped and held hostage by Zed and Xav Benedict and that they die in the resulting shootout over her hostage exchange. Fortunately Zed saves Sky and the two kidnappers are killed in the shootout. Sky recovers in hospital but cannot give a proper statement as her mind is not stable. Mr and Mrs Benedict visit the Brights at their home, after Sky has returned from the rehabilitation centre where she was recovering. They offer to help Sky but Simon and Sally politely refuse them, saying that they know what is best for their daughter. That night, Sky realizes that she does need the Benedict family and she travels on foot, in her furry slippers, to their house. Sky pushes through their mental barrier surrounding their house, Victor and Trace confront her and ask if she's alone. Zed pushes past his father, Saul, and proclaims that she is his soulfinder and he takes her inside. The rest of his brothers are shocked at the news as no one but Saul and Karla knew about Zed and Sky's special relationship. Will, the fourth son, confirms that Sky was alone when she passed through their barriers. Xav heals Sky's feet which are cut by the snow and the long walk to Benedict's house. The next morning, she calls her parents to tell them that she is staying over with the Benedicts and that they can help. The Benedicts pool their powers and Uriel, Will and Zed use their powers to unlock Sky's locked memories from the past, with the help from the rest of the family. It is revealed that Sky's mother, Franny, found her soul finder, Miguel, but Sky's father, Ian, refused to let them leave and wanted Sky. They have a heated argument and the flat burns down in flames. Sky is mysteriously found on the grass outside the apartment block, having floated down out the window. She it taken in by her Aunt, who she nicknames 'Red Lips' and her drug-dealing boyfriend/ He abuses her and pushes her down the stairs, when she reveals to one of his clients that his drugs are not pure. In the end, he has enough and tells Sky to get out and sit by the grass or 'we'll come back and get you'. Sky obediently does as she is told and sit outside a petrol station. A woman and her family find her and ask her if she is lost, Sky doesn't reply and pretends to be invisible so the woman will go away. She ends up in foster homes before being adopted by Simon and Sally. With this information, Victor devises an operation after Maria Toscana, nee Kelly, contacts Sky's parents asking if they'd be interested in moving to Las Vegas as artists-in-residence. The Brights visit Las Vegas after Agent Kowalski fits Sky with a microphone in her bra. With Zed's help of foretelling the future, Sky tries her hand at the gambling table and wins some money which she gives to George III. Sky is taken up to visit the Kellys, after Sean tells her parents that he'll take her for a walk around the hotel. Again, she is brainwashed into going on a shooting spree around the hotel lobby. Sky manages to break the influence of the Kellys after seeing Zed and finally accepting the fact that he is her soulfinder. She drops the gun and walks into his arms. Their plan failed, the Kellys demand compensation for Sky threatening their guests with a gun. However, Victor reveals his secret master plan, that he planted a listening device in Sky's phone that recorded her interaction with the Kellys and that will lock them up in jail. They are arrested and their rights are read out to them. Sky goes home to Wrickenridge, where she plays at a school concert in return for hot chocolate and some acrobatics by Zed on his snowboard. Category:Books